Taking Over Me
by karone-sakura
Summary: Not a songfic. Naruto has given up on life and instead of killing himself he decides Konoha needs to pay for what they have done. What will he do? Major OOC's.


**Taking Over Me...**

Summary: Not a songfic. Naruto has given up on life and instead of killing himself he decides Konoha needs to pay for what they have done. What will he do?

**A/N** Its shortly after he finds out about Kyuubi. So he is roughly 12 years old and depressed. He never went after the Sacred Scroll and Iruka never passed him but Mizuki did ambush Naruto. I hope you enjoy the Oneshot!

* * *

Naruto's POV 

I sit on my swing outside the academy. Just watching the other children with there families. There all so happy. I can't produce my fake smile. The one that hides my sadness. If the villagers knew then they would laugh at me. 'The silly little demon is crying. Crying to be let out that is!' That's probably what they would say. Why must I endure this? Why must I live in pain? I wish they would just kill me already... I will never take my own life. They would win otherwise but wouldn't they win if they killed me?

Mizuki-sensei comes up to me with a slight smile on his face. What does he want? I can see past that weak mask of his. I know he hates me too. If only I could show my true potential. If only a teacher didn't hate me then maybe they would pass me when I do my best. I don't even try anymore... All the teachers are the same. They all hate me under those masks of kindness or professionalism.

"Naruto... I know a secret. Come with me and I'll tell it to you." Mizuki smiles down on me but I know not to trust him.

I get up any ways without saying a word. Which is unusual for me. Why must I wear such an idiot like mask? Why must I hide in order to live? I give a barely audible sigh as we walk behind the academy away from prying eyes and he smiles at me again. I hate him. I hate the academy. I hate this village!

"I will give you a special little mission Naruto. A mission that will guarantee that you pass the Genin test." Mizuki smiled a rather sinister looking smile.

"No." I say while looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean no?" He snarled.

"I can already do a shadow clone. The Hokage taught it to me a few years ago. I just don't have a motive to pass the test." I mutter.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You heard me. Now is that all you have to say or may I go now." I started to turn away.

"I know why they hate you Na-ru-to." He drawled out my name and I find myself turning back to look at him.

"Get me the scroll and I will tell you." He sneered down at me.

"No." I turn once again but grabs me and then whispers in my ear.

"Very well then. I will explain why I am going to kill you. Mustn't remain ignorant before ones death!' He laughed as he poof-ed us away from the academy and then continues with, 'The Fourth Hokage could not kill the demon, Kyubi no Yoko, so he decided to seal the filth in you and you became the demon. That is why this village hates you." Mizuki didn't know of the danger he was in.

I closed my eyes and found myself in my mind scape. I'm standing in ankle deep water in a room that looks like a sewer. In front of me is a giant cage with a sleeping Kitsune that looked rather sinister itself.

"I give up Fox. I don't want to live nor do I want to die. I want them to pay for what they've done to me but I am weak. Wake up Fox. I give up. I want this world to pay... All of them for treating me like dirt. I want to become a demon. I want to destroy them. Tear them limb from limb. I will not release you from my body but I will make it where you can take over.

"Fox... I will let my mind die but I want you to avenge me. That is all I ask of you. Destroy who you want. Even the old man. I don't care anymore." I whisper to the sleeping Kitsune.

The rumbling beast looks up at me and sees my tears. I can tell he is disturbed about something but he doesn't say anything. I am running out of time.

"I will kill them for you kit but I do not want you to die. You have lived through such hardship that you deserve sleep. Restful, peaceful sleep... I will not kill those who are close to you. I will leave them behind and then I will leave and we will die together. I will just go back to the demon world and you may finally ascend to heaven like the angel you are. I will never be able to leave the demon world again but it is my punishment." Kyuubi stood before me just behind the bars.

"I would like that... Start with Mizuki and then go after the council. After that I don't care who you kill,' I pause for but a moment, 'I would just like to sleep... Though I would like to know one thing." I pause to consider how to word my question while the Fox waits patiently for me.

"Why did you attack this village?" I ask fearfully.

He heaved a heavy sigh but answering, "I once had a contract with a man who hated this village. One day he went and killed my family but told me that Konoha had done it. He never told me his name and I had trusted him at the time. It was only when I was looking back over those memories did I see that I was deceived. I had been to angry to notice his deception. That is why I attacked Konoha. I am not proud of what I did but my kits... My little ones... My wife... Were all killed." He fell silent after that.

"I hope you are able to find some sort of peace after this is done. Is the man dead already?" I asked.

"I don't think so." The Fox mumbled.

"Then after you are done with the village search for him. Make him pay but if he has a family only kill him. I will just sleep. I can wait for heavens gates." I whisper and yet I knew he heard me.

"Very well." He replied.

I walked over to the seal and flipped it over so that the writing was facing the demon. That one simple action made where our minds switched places. I had once read about the seal that the Fourth had used to "kill" the Kyuubi. I hadn't understood it at that time but now I do. My side of the bars began to change and suddenly there was a bed behind me. I went over to it but not before looking behind me at the Kitsune.

"Good luck Fox." I whisper before I fall into a deep sleep. A sleep I would never wake up from. A sleep where I only had good dreams and then I found myself at heavens gates where a man and a woman stood waiting for me. My parents... One looked like the Fourth Hokage and with a rub of the eyes told me it was him. Next to him stood a lovely woman with black hair and dark grey eyes.

Running to them I found I had peace at last. They weren't angry with me about dying so young. I told them of my life and we turned and watched over those who were left in our village.

* * *

Kyuubi's POV 

I opened my blood red eyes to see a smirking Jonin. A cruel smile finds its way onto my face. This man is Mizuki. The one who had pushed Kit over the edge. The one who made him want to die. Now it was time to make him want to die. Kit fell into a deep sleep. Never to wake up in this world again. He is not dead yet.

I change this body to look more like a Fox and then I attack. For I literally wipe that smirk off his face. While he is howling about his ruined face I take my clawed hand and stick it into his stomach. I grab his innards and rip them from his body. He dies slowly and painfully from lack of blood and stomach.

"He was never a demon, human. He was only the jailer but he has so kindly let me take over because of your foolish village." I laughed at his fearful expression and then he just... Well died.

Not wasting any time or chakra I go after the council members who hated Naruto. Who treated him badly. I never killed a child if I could help it. After taking a break after killing the council in there sleep, even though they deserved a slow and painful death I did not have all night. I walk back to his apartment and write a lengthy note to those he cared about. I explained what he did and why he did it. I told them about his request. I told them to hate me and not the Kit. I even told them why I attacked in the first place. After putting each of his friends to sleep and leaving a scroll with them I attack all the Shinobi and the older Villagers. There will be many orphans this night.

Looking over the village from the monument I heave a sigh. With a flash I'm gone to search for that man. That evil man who hurt me and my Naruto. I found him leading an organization called Akatsuki. I killed him before he knew I was there. I then went and killed all his followers before I found myself back at Konoha.

It had been a month since I had taken over and the Kit was still sleeping and dreaming peacefully. Konoha seemed empty and those who had survived now stayed near the Hokage Tower in fear that they would be next. There were only a hand full of adults left. Most were children. In a cloak of pure black I appeared before them.

"My mission was a success. You will not have to fear me any longer. It is my time to go." I turn away when I found a hand on my shoulder.

"Kyuubi... Is Naruto still alive?" An old man asked me. I recognized him as being the Third Hokage.

"He is but he sleeps and does not want to wake until he is in heaven." I reply.

"I see... You have destroyed this village for him. What do you expect us to do now? There are so few of us we will never be able to survive against our enemies. I would like to give you one last mission..." The Third Hokage stood tall but he seemed a lot older then he had.

The children and adults who were left stood behind him with fearful expressions which soon turned to anger. They can blame me all they want but it was there parents... there village was whom brought this down upon themselves. Had they given the boy a smile or buried the past. Then things would have been different. If they hadn't beaten him as a child and ignored him... It is there fault for all of this. No I have to take some of the blame. If I hadn't attacked then Naruto would of had a family and lived normally.

"What is it you had in mind old man?" He chuckled at the nickname with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Stay with us until we have rebuilt most of our village. Also you may want to help continue the Uzumaki line for he was the last. We have no Shinobi. We have no defense. Will you stay a little longer?" The old man pleaded.

I nodded my head in acceptance. The years flew by and the village was rebuilt. Those who tried to squash us had me to deal with. I also continued the Uzumaki line and they became the next Hokage. The village flourished after I had all but wiped it out twenty years ago. This body is thirty-two years old and has five children who will run the village. We accepted new members and became strong once more.

It had taken twenty years longer then I had thought but the Kit had slept through it all. Or maybe he had died at one point. I do not know because I can not get to him in our mind. I've watched over him when I sleep and in his mind he aged until he stopped at fifteen. Maybe he died then. I hope he is not angry that I stuck around.

My children were all of the same mother and I played a small part in there lives. All I really did was train them to become strong. I rarely ever talked. And then just as Naruto would have reached the age of thirty-three I walked out into the forest. The village knew I would die this day. I had chosen it because it was when this all started. On Naruto's birthday... The day of my imprisonment. October 10th. Both Naruto and I would be going on the hero stone tomorrow after they find my body near it.

I look up as the sun rises painting the clouds a blood red. I heave a sad sigh as I look over everything the Kit had held so dear. He would have made a terrific Shinobi and a good person. Now it is time to go and fulfill my promise to him. Creating a clone I give it a kunai and it stabs me once in the heart. I fall to my knees with tears streaming down my face. My Kit I will never see you again. I will never see our children again. The ones you never met. I hope you are happy. I hope for the best. Then with my last breath I smile before saying.

"When had I gotten so soft?" With that I fell forward. I died and now I'm back in the demon world where my own family is waiting for me.

The End

* * *

**A/N** A happy yet sad ending. I was reading through some summaries when I suddenly had the urge to write this story. I hope you all like it. The rating is that way back of the violence when Kyuubi kills Mizuki. Let me know what you think but please be kind. Constructive criticism is accepted but any flames and you all get to see me roast flamers I mean marshmallows. Lol. Ciao for now. 

**Karone**


End file.
